<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super You! by Goombario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736949">Super You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario'>Goombario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Gals, F/M, Goomba Gal, chtkghk, minus8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's (You) time! You're on a quest to rescue Princess Peach, and come across a few 'enemies' along the way: namely, the 'gal' versions of Bowser's minions. Told from a 2nd person perspective. Characters based on designs by Minus8/chtkghk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goomba/Original Male Character, Reader/Goomba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super You!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Characters based on/stolen from designs by Minus8/chtkghk. More tags will be added if the story progresses.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let's Go! It's (You) time!</p><p>You've just taken the first step on to the brick block-lined path of glory. The Super, powerful, amazing you, dressed in your sturdy blue denim overalls, a long-sleeved shirt in your favorite color, and a matching-colored hat with the first letter of your name displayed proudly on the front. A pair of white gloves and brown work boots kept your hands and feet protected from the elements of the brick ground and amazingly-tall green pipes--who knows what's been crawling out of those things? It's time to set off on your adventure to save Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom! Although not one of the mushroom people yourself, they know you as a hero and you plan to keep that title!</p><p>Before you can run down the brick path and make your way to the castle looming in the distance, one thing stands between you and your heroic rescue: an ordinary-looking, not-threatening-whatsoever Goomba Gal. She looked no different than any other Goomba you've come across; head covered by an oversized brown hood on a hooded sweatshirt, with her fang-white hair covering her eyes and sticking up around her cheeks. Two large, long pieces of black felt stuck out from the top of her hood, resembling goofy-looking eyebrows. Her hands remained in her hoodie's side pockets as she marched forward, stomping the ground with her brown boots. She wore no pants, but her hoodie was long enough to cover the white panties most Goomba girls wore underneath.</p><p>As the Goomba marched on, you realized she hadn't noticed you yet--but she was indeed prepared. She wore an angry frown on her face, clearly trying to look menacing. A single fanged tooth could be seen sticking up from her bottom lip. Most of the enemies you faced had fangs, but something about the Goomba's seemed almost cute. Since she wasn't coming towards you, you had a moment to plan: you could jump over her and keep on going, or stomp on her head. Unfortunately, doing the latter wouldn't run her off--she'd be shrunk down and waddle around smaller for a few seconds before popping back up to normal. She could give chase if she cared to.</p><p>You eyed up your enemy as her steps brought her ever closer. The hooded sweatshirt did a poor job of hiding the shape of her breasts; she was nowhere near as big as a Piranha Gal, or even a Shy Gal, but this Goomba had a nice set of chest 'shrooms on her. Whenever she took a step, her hoodie rode up enough that you got a glimpse of her snow-white panties--if you pulled them down to her ankles, she'd be stopped in her tracks as she fumbled to get them back up. You could easily run off by then.</p><p>Oh, look at that. She's spotted you.</p><p>The Goomba girl stared straight at you as she started to walk in your direction. Her hands remained hidden and her posture had a bit of a slouch when she noticed you--it was like you actually showing up was just a chore. She was quickly getting close and you had to make a choice: jump or stomp? You looked at the Goomba, watching her breasts bounce with each step she took, and seeing the zipper on her hoodie gleam from the sun. </p><p>All it would take is one swift pull and you could see everything she had to offer. Jump over her? Stomp her? She was approaching fast! What's it gonna be? You only have mere seconds to decide ...!</p><p>Stomp!</p><p>With a quick hop, the top of the Goomba's head met the business end of your shiny, brown work boot. Using the heel of your shoe, you just missed squishing her into a small stature--instead, you made her disoriented. The Goomba's eyes spun and she stumbled around as she tried to regain her composure, but you wouldn't give her the chance; if she regained her focus, she could attack you and stop your quest before it even began! You need to take care of her quickly so you can get going. It's time to strike!</p><p>As she started to stumble towards you, you took the chance and pushed the Goomba girl down to the ground. She blinked in surprise, regaining herself when her body hit the bricks; you could see her large eyes through her white hair. Her deep, black eyes looked at you with a curious expression as you stood over her, reaching down and grabbing the zipper on her coat. She didn't resist you or even struggle; she seemed more confused than anything. </p><p>With a quick pull, you opened her coat and watched as it fell to her sides. Her bare upper body was revealed to you, ample-sized breasts with her nipples being a light shade of pink. If you had to guess, she would be on the smaller side of a C-cup bra if she wore one. You stared at her chest, eyeing her breasts like two of the most beautiful gems. It took you no time at all to remove your gloves, reaching for her body slowly so as to not startle her--you had to feel her, and wearing gloves would rob you of that pleasure.</p><p>Reaching down, you hesitated to look into her eyes--she just stared at you. She didn't look startled or uncomfortable. If anything, it seemed like she was just waiting for it to happen; this wasn't exactly uncommon, after all. The hero would always overcome his enemies on his quest, and doing this to the enemy gals was just how things worked. The afterglow from the sex distracted them while you made your escape--that was just how 'defeating' them happened.</p><p>Unless you just went with 'stomp and run,' of course--but you never did that.</p><p>The feeling of the Goomba Gal's breasts in your hands was something you took time to enjoy. They were plump yet soft, and when your bare hands touched her, you could feel the goosebumps covering her chest and body. She clearly didn't get much, if any action whatsoever--then again, should an enemy gal not be interested in other enemy gals, their options were limited to either a hero or a passing male Yoshi--provided the Yoshi wanted to hump and not just have an egg-producing snack.</p><p>You squeezed her breasts, hearing a surprised, deep breath coming from her. When your gaze met her, she turned away. Her face was red from blushing--she obviously didn't want you to hear that. You continued to grope her chest, feeling your fingers sink into them as you squeezed and moved her breasts around with both hands. You could feel a painful erection pressing against your overalls, begging to be let free. Just looking at the Goomba's chest aroused you, but touching them outright made you horny for her.</p><p>You started to unfasten your overalls. While trying your best to not move too much, you took another look at her body: pale, smooth-looking legs and plump thighs that were just as incredible to look at as her chest. As you worked your overall pants down your legs and to your ankles, the Goomba girl watched you with interest. When you pushed down your red boxer shorts and revealed your hard, erect dick to her, the Goomba girl's eyes widened in surprise. You grabbed for her panties, pulling them down her legs without a hint of resistance from her. You easily pulled them over her boots and tossed them aside, revealing her nude lower body to you.</p><p>You reached down for the Goomba's ankles, pulling them up and spreading her legs in the process. Her pussy was pink and dripping, and her heaving chest made it seem like she was more than ready for you--even if she still looked a little annoyed with you just being there. You leaned down, resting your body on top of her as she wrapped her legs around your waist without so much as a word from either of you. </p><p>With her legs taken care of, you used your free right hand to guide your cock towards her wet, waiting pussy and slowly push it inside. Your left hand groped one of her breasts as you started to thrust, smiling at the scrunched-up expression she wore. As your enemy, she tried to keep an uncaring demeanor, but the feeling of being fucked was slowly overpowering that.</p><p>The faster you fucked her and the harder you thrust your hips, the further her sweatshirt slid up her body. Her hood had fallen off her head, showing she had a head of thick, white hair that covered her eyes, or would if the pushing of your hips didn't make it show her eyes. Her breasts slowly swayed with each thrust you made, stealing your glance for just a moment before you returned to looking into her eyes. </p><p>Pulling her legs away from you and holding on to her ankles, you began to increase the pace of your thrusts, hearing the sound of your bodies slapping together whenever you sped up even just a moment faster. The Goomba was trying to grip something, anything underneath her as you started to ravish her body, but to no avail--nothing but brick. The sounds of your balls slapping against her grew louder as you started to furiously push your hips against her, fucking your enemy for all you were worth--you had to make sure she wouldn't follow you, after all.</p><p>Your cock throbbed inside of her and you could feel your orgasm coming--surprising the Goomba, you slowed down your thrusts. You kept enough force to keep her chest bouncing and her breathing heavy, but you couldn't cum. Not yet. Frantically looking around, you saw a row of brick and question blocks that was closer to the ground than others. In a swift motion, you stood and took the Goomba's hand in yours. </p><p>She blushed when you pulled her from the ground, keeping her eyes fixated on her hand in yours as you lead her to the brick row. Without a pause, you pushed her over the bricks and took a moment to look at her--swaying, plump ass and dripping pussy presented to you. You could hold her hips and start pounding, of course, but you didn't want to end things that simply. Looking around, you saw that your suspenders were too far away to reach out and grab.</p><p>Wait, you're fucking her over a question block. You could always hope you get lucky! Sliding your cock into her pussy and slowly resuming your thrusts, you reached past her and gently tapped the block with your fist--a brown, slowly descending leaf popped out and started to sway towards the ground. A Super Leaf! You smiled and watched as it landed on the Goomba's back, unnoticed by her. In a flash, she had a raccoon tail just above her ass.</p><p>When you grabbed the tail and gave it a hard pull, she was suddenly aware of her new appendage. She turned to look, but couldn't focus; you began to pound her pussy as hard as you could, yanking on that tail with both hands for a grip as your hips slammed against her as fast and as hard as you could. The tail started to spin in your grasp, but not so much as to take her to the sky--the familiar sound of a raccoon tail twirling seemed to be on loop as you worked over the Goomba's pussy.</p><p>Smack! You moved one hand from the tail to slap her ass, watching it ripple and the tail lazily wag before spinning once more; it seemed like the harder and faster you fucked her, the more it would move. You hoped it wouldn't take you both into the air, but it didn't bother you either way--fucking her while hovering might be fun in the future. As you watched her breasts move from their spot against the brick block, wanting to bounce but forced to remain in place, your orgasm started to build again.</p><p>Her breathing was heavy once more and her pussy clenched around your quickly-slamming dick. She was going to cum with you--so much for being enemies at this point. With a few more fast, deep shoves of your cock inside of her, you grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Your cock inside of her to the hilt, you let out an almost-silent pleasured grunt as you pumped load after load of cum inside of her. The feeling wasn't like anything you'd experience on a normal journey--however, the beautiful, chime-like sound of a 1-Up Mushroom when it was squeezed rang through your mind with every gush of cum that shot out of you.</p><p>You pulled away from her, seeing your cum leak out of the Goomba's pussy just as she started her own orgasm--her juices squirted out and landed on the bricks beneath you. When she started to cum, the raccoon tail disappeared from her in a puff of smoke. She lay perfectly still on the blocks, flipping over on her back as her chest slowly rose and fall. It didn't take her long to catch her breath, but when she reached down with one hand and started to touch herself, you could tell she wasn't done. Unfortunately for her, you were spent; this one wasn't a quick-fire like an excited, dick-craving Koopa Gal.</p><p>When you turned to gather your clothes and dress yourself, a feeling from behind both made you pause and shrink a few inches in height. You turned, seeing the Goomba Gal had stood from the block and had found her panties. Already being dressed, she reached out and tugged on your wrist. When you tried to meet her eyes, she pulled down her hood and looked away. She pointed forward past you, her index finger directing you towards the next set of floating blocks and pipes.</p><p>For the first time in who knows how long, you found yourself wanting to speak up.</p><p>"Are you asking to come along with me?" You asked. She turned to face you, her eyes widening at the sound of your voice. "Even though I'm gonna do the same thing to a lot of your friends? I can't let the Shy Gals go free just because you're my new friend," She gave a small smile at being called your friend, but then looked away with a nod in response. As you fastened your suspenders and adjusted yourself through your pants and boxers with a squeeze and shuffle, you reached for your head.</p><p>The Goomba looked confused as you took your hat off and reached out, placing it over her hood-covered hair. She looked downright cute in your hat, you thought. She gasped in surprise and wore a big smile on her face. You nodded and turned to leave, waving a hand to motion her to follow. She frantically nodded and ran after you, her boots making loud footsteps from her speed. It might be nice to have a traveling partner throughout your journey--a friend, a fuck buddy, and hopefully, a loyal ally.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>